Dr. Potato
Dr. Spudvek Potatovitch M.D., better known as Dr. Spudus Potato was a Spudvakian-American inventor and scientist. He served as the assistant to Professor Emmett Anderson, as well as the Chief Test Associate at General Science Industries during the 20th century. He was a proud Spudvakian refugee, one of the few survivors from the lost Eastern European country. Biography Early History Spudvek was born on August 19, 1925 in Ziemniak, Spudvakia (Also called Kartoshkagrad) to Yukov Potatovitch and Anja Goldstein. Because Spudvek’s father was both a potato farmer and agricultural scientist, he was interested in science as well as potatoes from a very young age. By age 7, Spudvek had bred 34 new species of potato and became somewhat of a local celebrity. In 1939, the Nazis invaded Poland. The Germans had hoped to reclaim Spudvakia, a former state of the Holy Roman Empire called Kartoffelburg. Spudvakia fell quickly to the invading army as they were armed only with diesel powered potato cannons. Spudvek’s family and other survivors of the attack fled to Russia to board steamships. At some point, the fourteen year old Spudvek was separated from his parents and he was severely traumatized. The steamship, the Emita Andersen, took several months to reach the United States, and Spudvek was able to take a job in the kitchen as a chef’s assistant. In 1940, Spudvek arrived at Ellis Island where he was promptly renamed Spudus Potato by the immigration official, Hubert Meteor. Being the nerd he was, Spudus immediately went to school completely on his own. In 1946, he enrolled at Diamond University in Denver, Colorado and had earned one MD and one Potato by 1948. Founding General Science It was at college where he first met Professor Emmet Anderson, the world’s foremost expert on genetically mutated viruses. Both young men had faced wartime tragedies. They also shared a similar interest in breaking both the bonds of uranium atoms and the boundaries of science and the two decided to team up and form a research company, General Science Innovators. According to US Records, General Science Innovators along with 2,187 trademarks, copyrights and patents were registered in their name in 1949. These included the Diesel Powered Potato Canon, along with the words “Potato.” and “Y’all.” After a brief run in the University basement and a building in town, they moved to a larger site. The two bought an abandoned silver mine along with the entire town of Pinetree, Colorado and got to work on construction. General Science Innovations opened its doors in 1951 and research and development efforts began, operating around the clock. Spudus served as the Professor’s assistant, directing the research efforts. The Sigma Incident A short wave of success was cut short when the SSAM threatened to shut General down due to their unlawful methods. They were given a deal to be protected and shielded from the public eye if they developed a cure for cancer. Spudus warned Emmett that what they were doing was morally wrong, but the Professor, who was afraid of shutting down, accepted the offer and all work was focused on the cure. After going through dozens of test subjects, a seemingly viable cure was created.' ' Conflicts with the Doctor =The Aijgan War=